


American Horror Story: Psych Ward

by Letters_From_Mercury



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story
Genre: Death, F/M, Horror, Mystery, Other, Romance, possible gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_From_Mercury/pseuds/Letters_From_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drug Doug: Finn Wittrock<br/>Scarlett(Addyson): Taissa Farmiga<br/>Trent: Evan Peters<br/>Holand: Emma Roberts <br/>Pepper: Naomi Grossman<br/>Miss Susan: Sarah Paulson<br/>Nurse Stella: Lily Rabe <br/>Miss Dominque: Jessica Lange<br/>Dr. Pat: Denis O'Hare <br/>Miss Elizabeth: Kathy Bates</p>
    </blockquote>





	American Horror Story: Psych Ward

**Author's Note:**

> Drug Doug: Finn Wittrock  
> Scarlett(Addyson): Taissa Farmiga  
> Trent: Evan Peters  
> Holand: Emma Roberts   
> Pepper: Naomi Grossman  
> Miss Susan: Sarah Paulson  
> Nurse Stella: Lily Rabe   
> Miss Dominque: Jessica Lange  
> Dr. Pat: Denis O'Hare   
> Miss Elizabeth: Kathy Bates

Chapter 1  
Present Day

Change is that one thing I've tried to avoid my whole entire life. Something that I never really wanted to adjust to because I'm not sure how to yet, but when your pushed into a situation like I was I had to start adjusting, quickly. When ever I was asked in the beginning of my high school days to picture how my life would be in 5 years, I never imagined I'd be where I was now at the age of 19. I always thought I'd be in college maybe or just away from home with dogs.. and happy. One of those things came true. I am away from home. Locked away from humanity that is. The type of shit I wasn't really looking forward to at all. In my head everything went straight down the same road and then reality took me in different direction. It all started when my mom passed away just before I came here and my father went missing and instead of putting me into an orphanage like any normal person would do they brought me here to Hellingly Hospital. Named after the one in England, but hey normal people are weird.  
I followed Nurse Stella down the hallway to my room. She seemed like a nice girl except for her constant humming that was kind of annoying, however I didn't mind so much because she was very pretty. Her brunette hair that was obviously dyed. Or maybe it was a wig? And her tealish eyes shimmered in the light. She has this way about her that you know just by looking at her that her Ora was good. I know I'm going to like her.  
She stopped in front of a room labeled Room 64. "Okay Patient X this is your room." Stella spoke through her smile. "If you need anything just come and find me. Or ask your room mate for anything you need. I'm sure she'd be glad to help" My eyes almost jolted out of my head. Were you even allowed to have room mates in a Psych Ward? Isn't that usually how people die in these types of places? Stella opened the door and to my surprise my room mate looked pretty nice. She was gorgeous! Blonde hair, green eyes. A body that every girl dies over. She was the type of girl that every girl wanted to be and every guy wants to have. Or fuck. Is everyone in this hospital as hot and beautiful as the people on Teen Wolf?! My room mate Holand grabbed her sheets and covered herself quickly. "Damn! Ever hear of knocking you dumb bitch?!" She yelled at Stella. I looked at the nurse to see how she'd react, but to my surprise she was totally calm and again, still smiling... "Well now that you've met your room mate." She spoke. "I'll let you settle in. There's a meeting down the hall and to your left for the newbies in a few. Be ready in 10 minutes." Stella smiled at me and skipped away down the hall humming, once again.  
I walked in my room and laid my things on my bed and I started unpacking my things unable to look at Holand because I was scared that she'd yell at me too for even glancing at her. I don't know how I'm going to survive living with this girl! "You don't have to be scared of me. I just like my privacy, and she always likes to barge in on me." Holand says before she sighs. I look over at her and watch as she extends her hand. "I'm obviously your roomie, Holand. And you are?" She speaks again dragging out the word are. I respond. "Well that nurse called me Patient X.. So I guess that's my name now?" Holand laughs at me and when she did, it made the aroma around the room a little bit lighter. "No like what's your actual birth name? They name every new person a letter so it's easier to organize them." Holand said. I felt so stupid. I shook her hand and said, "Scarlett." She shook back smiling and said, "Well Scarlett, welcome to Hell."  
10 minutes passed and I was making my way down the hallway slowly turning left tucking my hands into my hoodie pocket. The lights were so bright here and the walls were so white. They could have at least painted the walls some other color so the people here don't feel like they're actually in a psychiatric hospital for God knows how long. I crossed the threshold into the room where the meeting was held and chose a seat in the back secluding myself from everything and everyone else. I looked around at all the newbies and they weren't as bad as I thought. There was a tall middle aged guy that was hella cute and I wondered what his problem was until I watched him lift his shirt sleeve up to itch away at what I saw were scars that needles left. Okay he's a druggie and I'm not sure how he's going to survive here. Wouldn't he withdrawal? I went on to the next. There was a petite girl with a small pony tail on the top of her head and that was it. She was straightening and organizing all the papers in the room for the super attendant I suppose. She obviously has OCD, but why would she be in a place like this just for that? I wondered.. Moving on there was one more person that caught my eye immediately. He was sitting in the black like me, but he was deep in the corners of the room. Smart kid. He was tugging at his bleach blonde hair whispering to himself. I was curious to know what he was saying. Probably singing a song, maybe. Smart kid again. Anyway to forget this new Hell we were are all living in. It was hard to depict what his issue was by just looking at him, but I'm sure I'd figure it out soon enough.  
A tall brunette lady walked in. She was beautiful too! Brown eyes. Perfect skin and a smile that could light up the whole universe. She was probably in her late 30s, but she didn't look old at all. "Welcome Patients. Thank you for coming." She spoke standing in front of the whole room. The small girl awkwardly bowing handed this adult the papers she organized and smiled up at her. "Thank you Pepper." She said. "Why don't you go sit down with your new friends?" Pepper sat smiling, just as she was told. The lady began to speak again. "I'll be your therapist as you all begin your new lives here. I am known to you as Dr. Susan and nothing more than that. This is a place that is known to care and help you and that is all. We are not here to give you sympathy we are only here to help. This place is going to be nothing like any other place you've been to before. We are a non voluntary commitment facility meaning you can't just check out when ever you please. You do not run this place, and you will not act like you do. I expect all of you to behave in a manner as you would at home, and I hope that to be a respectful one. You are here to not have fun, but if you do as your told you will receive privileges that will allow you to have fun. Are there any questions?" I looked around at everyone else and no one wanted to speak. Dr. Susan began to talk again, "Okay, now that I've introduced myself why don't we all share who we are. There is no need to share why you are here if you don't want to, but there will be a time for that further down this journey we will all take together."  
Everyone introduced themselves and I chose last to go. No one decided to say why they were here so I decided not to either. I spoke up pulling my sleeves down and gripping them with my fingers. "Hi, I'm Scarlett.." Everyone spoke together with a "Hi Scarlett" and I smiled a little. It felt weird to be here because I felt like I'm at a rehab meeting. I guess we kind of all are. You got Drug Doug, OCD Pepper, Mysterious Trent, and me. The girl with the secrets.


End file.
